The invention relates to a software program and system for assisting an operator in analyzing and dividing an embroidery design into a plurality of regional designs that will be used by an embroidery machine to create an embroidered fabric. The invention is for use with embroidery designs which are too large for the machine to embroider in one section. In particular, the invention assists the operator by dividing the embroidery design into multiple regional designs which, when sewn together sequentially on a fabric or other base, correspond to the embroidery design.
It is quite often that a desired embroidery product will be larger than the size capable of a readily available embroidery machine. For example, the hoop size may be smaller that the design. When this occurs, the operator of the machine must either reduce the size of the design to fit the machine or hoop size, or manually using other software programs, called editors, divide the design into multiple sections. The first method, resizing, is not desirable because this changes the nature of the resulting embroidered product. The second option, manually splitting the design, is very time-consuming and quite often causes xe2x80x98seamsxe2x80x99, which are lines where the segments overlap as they are sewn. This is an undesirable result.
There is a need for a system and method that divides embroidery designs automatically into multiple embroidered segments that will have a minimum of overlapped seams.
In one form, the invention includes a software program for dividing an embroidery design which is larger than a hoop of an embroidery machine for sewing the embroidery design. The software program divides an electronic representation of the embroidery design. The program comprises the steps of: defining dimensions of a region based on a size of the hoop and/or based a location of attachment points of the hoop to the embroidery machine;
overlaying the defined region onto the embroidery design; and
creating a file which corresponds to at least one of the overlayed regions, the file comprising an executable set of instructions used by the embroidery machine to sew a regional design which corresponds to at least a portion of the embroidery design.
In another form, the invention includes a software program for dividing an embroidery design into predefined regions having a size based on a size of a hoop of the embroidery machine and/or based a location of attachment points of the hoop to the embroidery machine. The software program divides an electronic representation of the embroidery design. The program comprises the steps of:
separating the embroidery design into sections such that each section fits within one of the predefined regions; and
creating for the separated sections an executable set of instructions used by the embroidery machine to sew the embroidery design whereby the embroidery machine sews the embroidery design by sequentially executing the instructions.
In yet another form, the invention comprises a system for dividing an embroidery design which is larger than a hoop of an embroidery machine for sewing the embroidery design. The system divides an electronic representation of the embroidery design. The system comprises a personal computer executing the following instructions:
defining dimensions of a region based on a size of the hoop and/or based a location of attachment points of the hoop to the embroidery machine;
overlaying the defined region onto the embroidery design; and
creating a file which corresponds to at least one of the overlayed regions, the file comprising an executable set of instructions used by the embroidery machine to sew a regional design which corresponds to at least a portion of the embroidery design.
This software program, method and system of the invention has a number of advantages over the prior art. The software program, method and system provide an objective approach to dividing embroidery designs into multiple regional designs. Furthermore, the undesirable seams of manual splitting are minimized.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.